


Brutal Karma For Tommy Merlyn

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arlyss Maligue, F/M, Oliver gets justice for Laurel, Oliver is not happy with Tommy, Quivers, Tommy Merlyn's a serious douche bag, Torture, What Ifs?, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: After Laurel tells Oliver a horrifying truth about his supposed best friend, the man decides his former brother needs to be taught a lesson. A very, very serious lesson at that.





	Brutal Karma For Tommy Merlyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer: This is a little something I came up with earlier and Arlyss Maligue allowed me to do this. Its a little 'what if?' from his new version of 'The Quiver's' first chapter over on FFN. And warning, this is NOT going to be a pleasant read. This will also ONLY be a one-shot unless something changes my mind in the future.**

* * *

Oliver had been downright horrified after what his ex, Laurel Lance had told him about his best friend and brother in all but blood, Tommy Merlyn, after he had braved coming over to her place for a talk after Thea had let things slip that Laurel refused to associate with the Queens and Merlyns. Though why that was she didn't know but Oliver had been determined to find out. But what he would learn had been beyond his wildest nightmares after he got to Laurel's. To the point he had even wept for what had happened to her. And vehemently being sure that Sara had NEVER intended for her words to be twisted in the manner that Tommy had done to them. His strong and genuine reaction had surprised Laurel but she was happy to know he truly was a good man like she thought him to be. Aside from cheating tendencies and the like that is. But even she couldn't help but shudder at the dark look that came into Oliver's eyes as bid her good bye sometime later. And it made her pray he wasn't about to do something he may regret.

Not having a clue that what he would do would never be something he'd regret since he had greatly come to despise rapists over the years. It also hadn't taken him long to find out just where Tommy was well but he wasn't bothered that he was at Max Fuller's club. Nor did he even care to find out why his former brother was there as it is as he only had one goal in mind. Which was to ensure Tommy suffered for destroying Laurel in the way he had. Max had nearly shit himself when he tried to get in Oliver's way but the look he saw from the recently returned Scion made him seriously re-think that while hauling ass for the bathroom. “Hey, Ollie! Brave of ya to enter the Lio-AUGH!!” Began Tommy until a fist hit him in the face from his returned best friend and brother in all but blood as soon as he barged into the vip lounge he'd been in.

An action that shocked those present with Tommy in the vip section for that matter. Gasping in pain, Tommy looked up at Oliver from his spot on the floor. “WHAT THE HELL!?” Shouted the Merlyn Scion nasally as his nose was broken!

“YOU KNOW WHY!” Roared Oliver dangerously as he knelt down and began to strike at his former best friend's face.

Only the bouncers were willing to break it up, but they soon found themselves incapacitated by the enraged man. A coughing Tommy managed to get himself up and give a look of betrayal towards Oliver as blood came pouring off his face. “Dude, what the fuck!? Wh-AUGH!”

His question had been helpfully interrupted with a blow to the gut that had him gasping for air. “You raped her!” Growled Oliver dangerously.

He then kneed Tommy in the face, sending him down with a groan. “Who… Who talking 'bout!? Not, not rape an-anybody!”

“LIAR! LAUREL TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID! HOW YOU TWISTED SARA'S WORDS TO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HER AFTER OUR DEATHS! DRUGGED HER EVEN!”

Spitting up blood while Ollie towered over him, Tommy glared heatedly at him. “That, that bitch lying! She…. SHE WANTED IT!” A shoe to his mid-section was the initial answer he got.

“Ugh… Not, not fault she regretted it!”

To Oliver's surprise, a knife would end up in Tommy's hand that had him screaming in pain. The one responsible being a Latino male who'd been in the vip lounge with Tommy and the others present. “THE FUCK!?”

“That's for taking advantage of my sister you little puto. And then making her look like a liar!” Yelled out the man as he kicked at Tommy's downed self.

“SHE'S IN REHAB BECAUSE OF YOU!”

“FUCK YOU! ARGH!” Yup, he definitely had a broken rib or two now…

“S-So what if… If raped a 'itch here and there… 'M fucking Tommy Merlyn!” Shouted Tommy as he tried to get up.

Only to find himself screaming in pain once more as Oliver promptly snapped his ankles in a quick fashion. “WHY CARE, OLLIE!? WE'RE ROYALTY!”

“I'd sooner be a pauper then royalty if you're an example of it.” Sneered the former castaway as he knelt down and delivered a savage strike to his former best friend's face that saw a tooth or two flying out.

“Something tells me you'd have pulled this kind of shit with my sister!”

A pained gasping laugh escaped Tommy. “O-Only after she ack… 'Came 18! Not, not like she would say no!”

This only served to enrage Oliver and struck the other man several times in his face. He then punched him one more time, hard enough to knock him out as Oliver had something a bit more… Unpleasant in mind for the piece of shit he'd bloodied up. Rising up, he looked at the Latino man and those still in the room. “I'm sorry for what happened to your sister. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. But in the mean time, I'm gonna take him somewhere a bit more… Private, so that I can teach him the error of his ways.”

The man nodded at that. “Gracias, Oliver Queen. Make sure he suffers a lot. Because my sister and apparently this Laurel you speak of are not the only ones the puto has hurt but never faced justice for his crimes because of his money.” Replied the man with a sneer and even spat on the knocked out Tommy.

“You have my word.”

And with that, he picked up Tommy and made his leave from the club.

Sometime later would see Tommy awakening in a dimly lit place and tied to a chair. And once he noticed his hands, he'd let out a horrified scream. “Skinning your hands was only the beginning, Tommy.” Came Oliver's soft but dark voice that sent shivers down the Merlyn Scion's back.

“Wha-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?”

“Because!” Roared Oliver as he got in the other man's face with an incredibly pissed off expression on his face that made Tommy piss himself.

“YOU RAPED LAUREL! TURNED HER LIFE UPSIDE DOWN! COST HER FATHER HIS DETECTIVE RANK! AND GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW MANY OTHER LIVES YOU'VE RUINED! IT FUCKING SICKENS ME THAT WE WERE EVER FRIENDS!”

Tommy spat blood at him but his former best friend didn't care one bit. Even hitting him hard in the jaw. “FUCK YEW! LAUREL SHOULD 'AVE BEEN MINE 'ROM BEGINNING! BUT NO! YOU ALWAYS HAD TO HAVE SHIT FIRST! 'ITCHES OUR OURS TO PLAY WITH!”

He let out a pained scream as he got another hard blow to the jaw. “So you're nothing more then a jealous piece of shit. How pathetic.” Growled out Oliver with a sneer.

No response could be given thanks to the fact that Tommy's jaw had become dislocated. Though he could still scream as he felt a sledgehammer break his hands and shatter his kneecaps. “I never would have been able to do this kind of thing five years ago. But that was then and this is now as I've learned a lot in Hell. What I do now is justice for those you've hurt and would have hurt if Laurel hadn't ever told me.”

A gurgled and heated response is heard but its paid no attention to as Oliver slams a heated knife down into Tommy's exposed crotch, effectively castrating it and earning a loud painful scream as tears came down his face. “Never will you use that on a woman again.”

“'ck u!”

Oliver then brought out a torch and brought its flame across Tommy's exposed chest, not caring about all the screams and tears or other releases of bodily functions the other man was having. Once he was done with that, he heated the knife again and took it to Tommy's face and began to cut. Starting from the forehead down as Tommy passed out, unable to handle the pain anymore as the skin of his face was removed. Sometime later, Tommy's unconscious, bloodied self would be found in the abandoned Glades factory building. Oliver would face some heat for it but with Laurel and many others coming out against Tommy, he would face no legal troubles or otherwise despite the fact Malcolm was insanely pissed off. Not to mention a bit impressed by his Godson's willingness to go as far as he did where his son was concerned. And while he was pissed with Oliver, he was more so pissed off with his worthless son that he had helped out of rape accusations in the past.

Accusations that had in the end, turned out to be true after all. And it sickened the man greatly and would even cast Tommy out of the family, along with coldly telling his awakened and heavily bandaged son of this from his prison hospital bed. There was protests but they fell on deaf ears and because the truth had come out, Malcolm would even see to it that Quentin had his Detective rank re-instated while giving donations to places that helped those who had been through horrible experiences with men. Moira and Thea were among the many who never quite saw Oliver the same again after what he had done, but getting justice for Laurel and Tommy's other victims was worth that in his eyes. Though Thea would be sickened by the thought of what Tommy had implied wanting to do with her and despite the seriousness of the situation, she would come to see what her brother had done as him simply doing his brotherly duty by her. It'd take Moira a bit longer however to get past it and begin to re-connect with her son.

Quentin hadn't been too happy about what the punk had done since it was against the law. But largely left it be since his little girl and other little girls had been given justice. And if Laurel and the punk started to circle around one another? Well… He was gonna leave it alone since clearly the punk wasn't the cheating type anymore if he was that damned willing to torture a scumbag like his former best friend.

**A Month After The Undertaking**

In an unknown location far from Starling City, was a pale man and several dark clothed figures standing near a glowing source of water. “Are you sure this is wise?” Questioned a woman amongst the group.

“Of course I am. My sister has her champion in the Queen Scion so I do not see why I can't have mine in this one. I can't foresee any reason for him to deny himself the chance at payback.”

“Very well, Lord Dusan.”

The glowing water soon began to bubble and seconds later, a naked man burst from it with a scream as the water's effects finished its process on him. “W-Where am I?” He gasped out as he looked about in what looked to be possibly a cave.

And seeing only 10 other figures there with him, one of whom was an Albino. “You are far from your former home, Thomas Merlyn. In a place with waters capable of healing every wrong done to you by the one you once called friend and brother.”

Memories flashed into his mind and he let out a howl of agony as he recalled that time. “O-Oliver… He, HE WILL PAY!” He wasn't sure how he'd do it but he'd do it or damn well die trying.

Dusan nodded at that with satisfaction on his face. “And pay he shall, Prometheus. For I, Dusan Al Ghul, shall train you to the most capable warrior ever born. One that will bring down the likes of even your former best friend, whom calls himself the Hood.”

Which was a foolish name in his view. A mad cackle escaped Tommy at that. “Prometheus huh? I like the sound of that. And I can't wait to learn everything from you that you know cause that son of a bitch WILL PAY!” And he wouldn't be the only one either as he thought of Laurel with a sickening smile on his face.

He then looked at the woman who had first questioned Dusan with lust in his eyes. “You, come service me.” Ordered the newly dubbed Prometheus as he came out of the glowing waters.

“I beg your pardon!?”

“You heard me, get down on your knees and service me.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him and was about to say something when her Lord Dusan made a noise with his throat. Effectively telling her to do as told and knowing if she disobeyed, the punishment would NOT be a pleasant one. Pulling off her outfit and revealing her nude form to a lusting and appreciative Tommy, she got down on her knees and began to suck on his newly restored cock. Causing him to let out a pleased sigh. “Its fucking good to be me.”

“Enjoy yourself, my friend, for you have earned it.”

It wasn't long before Tommy's new lady friend found herself being taken from behind with him thoroughly enjoying every single moment of it as a cold laugh filled the cave as she used a boulder for support. Dusan himself was greatly pleased and couldn't wait to turn the man into the perfect weapon that he could use against his family. And then perhaps… Take over the League as was his birthright. His and no one else's as he was done being denied just because of his condition.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Well, that happened.**


End file.
